Fred Weasley II And The Unexpected Sorting
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: The Weasley Children (Next Gen) have now invaded Hogwarts, and it is Freddy's turn to be sorted.. This is going to be a bunch of one-shot centering around Fred II and his life after being sorted. See how he grows up not only breaking his family's standards and expectations, but his own as well. I apologize if any character seems OOC, but some of them are intentional. Now, onward!


_**Here's another one Next Gen one-shot for you guys. A little look on how I see Fred II. I don't own Harry Potter, that was JKR's brilliance.**_

 _ **!TRIGGER WARNING!**_

* * *

Heart thumping loudly... Hands sweaty... Stomach churning...

' _Oh God, I'm going to be sick..._ '

Fred Weasley II allows his gaze to wander, having heard nothing Headmistress McGonagall has said so far due to the pounding in his ears caused by frayed nerves. Teddy's turquoise head peaks over the sea of bland browns, blacks, and blondes at the Hufflepuff table. The older boy is surrounded by friends, also barley paying any attention to the ceremony. Victorie, always the diligent student even though only being a second year, hangs on to every word the Headmistress is saying, her strawberry blonde locks swaying back in for as she subconsciously nods along with the speech.

A sudden movement to his left causes Fred's attention to snap abruptly back to the front. The student that had moved, Alyson Abbot, cousin to Uncle Neville's wife Hannah, moves shakily up to the stool, squeaking when the old, torn hat is placed on her head. A hush falls over the hall. It couldn't be but seconds, but to Fred it seems like an eternity. Finally, the seams near the bottom seem to split, and a loud voice carry over the students.

" _RAVENCLAW!_ "

Fred's heart stops. His stomach drops. He feels on the verge of passing out.

 _It's started..._

The first years stand silent as one-after-one they are called, seated, and then sorted. The entire time, Fred's body stays rigid. Soon, as the sea of 11-year old trickle down, he is the only one left.

"Fred Wealsey." It takes a moment before his body will move. No noise escapes as he picks up his feet, slowly moving one in front of the other. Upon reaching the stool, he chances a glance at the Professor's table, all of those who were present during is father's time giving him a look of sad-happiness with an underlining of dread, including Headmistress McGonagall.

He hurriedly sits on the stool. A few seconds later the hat is places on his head.

" _Ah, another Weasley. Was wondering when more would be showing up. You remind me of your father and his twin at this age. Look just like them as well. Let's have a look-_ "

 _ **Please...**_

" _Well, what is this... Yes... Yes... Most interesting indeed..._ "

 _ **Please...**_

" _Hmmmm... Tricky... Much more difficult than your father and his twin. I knew where to place them right away. But you..._ "

 _ **Please...**_

" _Are you sure? I'm sure you would do in another house. Maybe-_ "

 _ **Please...please...**_

" _Very well. Very well._ " Fred looks up to the hall. Victorie is already standing half way up, preparing to launch herself at her little cousin. Teddy is also sitting up straighter. Hands at the ready to clap for his younger cousin. They gaze at him expectantly... expectantly...

" _SLYTHERIN!_ "

No one claps. Whispers break out among students and teachers alike. Victorie looks as if she was just stabbed in the gut. Teddy doesn't appear much better.

"A Weasley in Slythering?"

"Is that even possible?"

"The hat must be losing it."

"That poor boy. Imagine when his family find out."

McGonagall silents the hall, with a clearing of her throat. Removing the hat from Fred's head, she gives the boy a strained smile. Fred notices the guilt behind her eyes.

Hating being the center of attention, Fred the second stand and makes his way to the table of green and silver, his robes changing to the color scheme in the process. He receives looks of sympathy and disbelief thrown his way from the other tables. Fred can't help but smile and release the air he had been holding in.

 _"Oh my goodness Freddy, you look so much like your father did at that age. So much like Fred..." Grandma Molly says as she hugs the eight year old boy, thinking he was dumb to the tears collecting in her eyes._

 _"Fred Weasley, did you help James pull this prank?" An upset Aunt Ginny calls over the mayhem of the kitchen, all its occupants now covered in a pink residue. "Why am I even asking, of course you did. You're a prankster like your Uncle Fred was." She didn't even allow the ten year boy to answer._

 _"Oh, honey. You got straight O's on your report card." An ecstatic Angelina praises her seven year old son for his outstanding work, gazing down at the piece of paper delivered by the magical community's staring school they had decided to send the children. "George, look at this. Freddy got all O's."_

 _"Huh, me and Fred," Freddy notices a twitch and pained expressions at this name, "only ever got A's on ours." Freddy can't tell if it is pride or disappointment behind his father's eyes._

 _"Now listen here, Freddy," George crouches down in front of his son, his first born, "when you get to Hogwarts you're going to have such an amazing time. Be in Gryffindor house and be a little prankster_ extraordinaire _. Just like me and your Uncle Fred was." Cue twitch. "Make sure you write when you get time. And make sure to tell Peeves your my son. He'll help you with any pranks you want to pull." Young Freddy smiles and boards the train with tears in his eyes, but not for the reason his parents assume._

 _Freddy being young and moving about the Burrow._

 _Freddy playing with his cousins._

 _His father gifting him with presents from his shop._

 _His family blaming him, in good nature, along with James and Roxanne when a prank is pulled on Sunday dinner._

 _Freddy smiling and being the perfect little pranksters and trouble maker... Just like his Uncle was._

 _Freddy allowing tears to fall and sobs to escape at night, slipping out of his mask._

 _Freddy sneaking into Uncle Percy's old room at the Burrow and reading every book he can find._

 _Freddy giving the WWW merchandise to James and Roxanne after his father turns his back._

 _Freddy wanting to pled his innocence when pranks are pulled. "How could I have done it." He wants to say. "I was in Percy's old room reading."_

 _James playing along. "Yes, Freddy was in on it two." James just seems to know._

 _Freddy laughing when Aunt Fluer's hair is turned orange._

 _Freddy hearing snickers from is spot perched on Percy's old bed with a Transfiguration book settled on his lap._

 _Freddy smiling and high-fiveing James when the Sunday dinner's ham starts flying through the air._

 _Freddy longing to ask his father to go to bookstore instead of playing around the shop all day._

 _Freddy receiving all sorts of interesting presents he could used to prank during the holidays, much to Grandma Molly's dismay._

 _Freddy pushing all of those presents into a drawer, much like the ones from the years before, and opting to read the book gifted to him by Aunt Heriome._

 _Laugh_

 _Cry_

 _Smile_

 _Frown_

 _Freddy curled in on himself. The moonlight illuminating the boy's features as be huddles into the corner of the room. His body rocking back and forth, side to side. The mumbles and sobs being the only thing to fill the silence. "I'm not him... I'm not him... I'm not him..." Scarlet travels travels from the gash on this wrist down his arms. If the carpet wasn't already red, it would have stained._

 _"You remind me so much of him..." His father slurs in his drunken state. "You're so much like Fred..."_

 _No_

"Hi there, I'm Joseph Flint." A dark haired, dark eye boy with unsightly bucked teeth smiles, holding out his hand to the red haired boy as he sits. The surrounding Slytherins, both younger and upper years watch out of the corner of their eyes, the upper years having heard stories of the Weasley family's pure distaste for the green Hogwarts house.

Freddy smiles. "I'm Fred, but call me Junior." He notices the older years lose the tension that was in their bodies, going back to their food and conversations. Fred continues the dinner by interacting with other members of his house, making friends with fellow first years Joseph Flint, Edward Nott, Micheal Pucey, and Anthony Parkinson.

Fred notices both of his cousins trying to get his attention from across the hall, but opts to ignore their attempts in favor of laughing with his housemates.

That night, as Fred, who introduced himself to everyone that asked as Junior, lay awake in this bed, all to aware that Victorie and Teddy were not doubt writing letters to send home to inform the family of his sorting. Rolling over the the dark four poster bed, he slips from underneath the green sheets. The stone floor is oddly refreshing on his sour feet. Taking cation not to wake his roommates, he sneaks from the dorm room into the common room.

There, the fire is still, somehow, going strong, but the walls are letting off cold. He treks his way to one of the windows which gaze out on the underneath of the Black Lake. Curling up into a ball, he absentmindedly smiles as he chases the merpeople going back and forth with his eyes. He eyes start to feel heavy, and he allows them to close on their own command. The following morning he will regret it when a sixth or seventh year has to shake him awake and he has to go through all his classes with a crick in his neck, but for now he is content. That night, he falls asleep in the common room, curled up underneath a throw and leaning on the same window, not noticing he is rubbing his scars as he does so.

" _I'm not the son or the brother or the twin you lost!_ " _He so desperately wants to scream out of the last Sunday dinner before the school year._ " _I'm not Fred Weasley! I don't enjoy causing trouble, playing pranks, disobeying the rules just for the heck of it- None of it. I'm my own person! Just cause you named me after him doesn't mean I'm going to be him! I_ _ **can't**_ _replace him and I never will be able to!_ " _He keeps his lip closed and passes the potatoes when asked to._

"I'm not Fred Weasley, prankster, Gryffindor beater, trouble maker extraordinaire, even though I'm told I look like him. I'm Fred Weasley II, lover of learning and doing good in school, will answer every and all questions I can just to prove my knowledge to myself, and would never disobeyed the rules, unless it was in my favor, of course."

Fred Gideon Weasley died May 2, 1998 during the battle of Hogwarts and, though his family might not be able to realize, was not reborn on April 1, 2001. Fred Fabian was born on April 1, 2001 and was proud to say he had found friends who knew he was not the reincarnation of his Uncle Fred...

* * *

 _ **I imagine Fred II having some problems with being names after his deceased Uncle... Hope you guys liked it**_


End file.
